Ms Bancroft and Mr Tesla
by Arones
Summary: "Vienna in the Springtime...remember?"


She had appeared in his room from literally nowhere. He had no idea how she'd come to find him, but in that moment he didn't care so much. She was there and she was in an extremely short and ruffled skirt with a large zipper of the line of her ass. She said she had two days before she had to be back on a Thursday to the Sanctuary and that the "children" as he loved to call them thought she was some meeting in another country.

The bottle of wine that they had finished was discarded on the tiny desk in the room and the second had been opened. He was watching her carefully. It was the first time that he had noticed anything odd about her. She wasn't acting as she had been previously and it was putting him on edge. Something had happened to change the way that she was moving around, even her stroll was slightly different and that was something that he would definitely notice because he loved to stare at her rear when she moved around him. And she was constantly moving.

He didn't think that there was a straight ten minutes where she hadn't been walking around the room or in front of him. She was not typically a pacer, but that was most definitely what she was doing. She was talking normally, as if nothing was wrong but there was for sure something off with her. Nikola had just about had it when she moved over to sit on the window sill in front of him. He wandered over and filled her glass before setting the bottle back on the night stand. Moving back to her he was standing rather close. Closer than he would have on any other occasion: their knees were practically brushing each other.

"Nikola…" There was a long pause before she spoke again. "I haven't seen you in a long time. Would you give me a kiss?"

It was an odd statement coming from her, he'd seen her only a few months ago but she was an odd one at that and perhaps it was payback for when he'd practically kidnapped her in the catacombs in Rome. "A kiss! Helen you go too far." Smirking he slid his glass to the side causing the dark liquid to hit the rim and swish back in.

"Nikola, please."

The tone of her voice forced him to pause and rethink a snarky statement that he was about to make. Her eyes refused to look up at his until the silence in the room lasted longer than average. Blue eyes bore into his own and he couldn't help himself but lean down to capture her cheek in a brief embrace.

She turned her head and his mouth was on hers in an instant. His hand was in her hair holding the locks tightly in his fist. Standing after a moment, she quickly took the wine glass from him and stood moving away. The pout he gave her forced the giggle from her body and the blush to her cheeks.

"Sit down, darling. I don't want to spill our wine." He sat on the cushions that she had just vacated that were placed on the window sill and watched as she bent to set their glasses on the floor a ways off. He leaned back when she stepped toward him again and pressed her hands to his shoulders. Leaning down her lips brushed his ear and her voice slid over his body. "I've thought about this many times over the past years."

"Have you?" His brow rose when he felt her teeth against his jaw. She had found him all but three years ago in the labyrinth and he was completely surprised to see her again. Particularly so soon and after everything that had happened with her and the reemergence of Adam. He'd seen her back from Hollow Earth and she had all but dismissed him. The change in her was striking. When glancing back at the woman, he saw that she was hiking up the edge to her skirt and his mind became utterly distracted. Her shoes were slipped from her feet and she moved to straddle him.

Humming she pressed her lips hotly to his neck. "Far more than you should ever know." The material was halfway up her thighs and his hands moved of their own accord. His neck tilted to the side and if he was still a vampire he was sure that the hormones raging through his body would be kicked into top notch and his teeth would be bared.

Even without being a vampire, his short clipped nails were digging sharply into her pale skin when she bit down softly at the base of his neck. Swallowing heavily he made out a few words, "How long, Helen?"

"Few hundred years." Grinning she flicked her tongue out over his collar bone and moved her hips to sit fully on his lap.

"A few hundred years? Helen…" He moved her shoulders back and subsequently pulled her teeth from the lobe of his left ear cause him to moan lightly until she leaned back on his knees. "What do you mean, a few hundred years?"

Grinning widely her eyes flicked down to his mouth and she started to pull the buttons from the loops in his shirt until she found his undershirt. "You'll find out soon enough." She had all the buttons undone in a matter of seconds and his mouth became otherwise occupied with hers. He was moaning quietly in the back of his throat when he felt her tongue slip against his and warm hands cover his chest.

Fingers were slipping further and further up her legs until he was sure he would reach her undergarments. When he found none, it caused him to pause, and look her up and down. "Helen? What are we doing?"

"What you've dreamed of for ages." Her lips were once again attached to his neck and her slim fingers dipped to his pants opening them and pulling him out. Drawing her nails up and down, she felt as he twitched against her.

His breathing was increasing and his chest was beginning to rise far more rapidly than he had intended. "Have…have you been dipping into the wine?"

"Perhaps." She scooted her body closer to his and rose up her cheeks smiling down on him and her hand wrapped tightly. "Would you care for me to stop?"

"No… by all means." He sucked in his breath as she began to lower herself down. Pressing her mouth fully to his when she couldn't move any more she slid her hands into his hair and pulled on the ends. She squeezed him with her muscles and he groaned his head moving back to draw in a deep breath of air. "Helen—"

"Uh huh." Biting a line down the front of his throat she moved up and then down quickly. He was sure that she could feel his body shake. Ignoring the slightly awkward position and definite sudden change in her personality he closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles as much as possible. Fingers were still digging into her skin and each time her body slammed down on his the imprints in the backs of her legs deepened and she felt the pain ride up to the soft swell of her ass. His body went rigid and he buried his face in her long dark locks breathing deeply as the orgasm ripped through his body. Her movements slowed and she let him settle, her mouth pressing soft kisses over his face and neck until he was breathing regularly again.

Sliding off him she stood and slid her skirt back down and her heels back on. Picking up their wine glasses she waited until he tucked himself back in and had his shirt buttoned in place. Handing him the warm wine she smiled and drew in a slow sip. "A few hundred years?"

She shrugged and grinned turning away from him and starting to walk to the door. "It's Vienna and it's spring."

"Helen, where did you get this notion?" But she was already through the doorway and had waved her good byes. "Bloody woman." Downing a new glass of wine he stared out the very open window of the hotel room he had been holed up in for days on end. "How did she even find me here?" Just then the phone to his room rang. Puzzled he moved over to answer the machine. "Hello?"

"Nikola." Her voice was firm and smooth, nothing of what it had been minutes before.

"Helen?"

"I think I may have found something of interest to you."

"Oh?"

"An old Praxian stronghold." He grinned and sipped once again at his wine listening to her prattle on about her newest discovery. Everything was back to normal.


End file.
